Dog days of Summer
by elfgirl05
Summary: Sirius Black is now a free man, he now has custody of his Godson and he is ready for some meyham!
1. Free dog err Man

* * *

Sirius Black stood outside looking at his new home. He had decided to leave the black family home to the order. he wanted to live in a house that did not give him awful memories.

Sirius had found a good sized home Thanks to his generous inheritance he was able to secure for himself house in a village near hogsmeade. It was a fine house indeed, minus the fact that the large back yard was rather unkempt and the house itself was rater old and so it was a little worn down.

Sirius himself didn't mind the mess, but Remus, whom Sirius had reverted back to calling Mooney, had insisted on making a date to come over some time to clean it up. Sirius laughed 'Moony always did have a way of organizing everything, It used to drive me and James nuts' he thought with sad eyes remembering James, his departed friend and fellow marauder. Sirius was happy Remus was coming to spend time with him though. He planned to have a prank war and tease Remus about his growing relationship with Nymphadora Tonks.

Sirius chuckled to himself, life was going great for Sirius so far. He was no longer gaunt and unhappy, Remus had convinced him after a long argument to cut his hair to his shoulders, Sirius was again the handsome mischievous Wizard he was before the death of his friend and his imprisonment. Harry was coming to live with Sirius in summer, Sirius was looking forward to Hexing the dursleys to kingdom come! 'perhaps ill transfigure them into Rats' he thought all humor vanishing from his face at the word "Rat".

The traitor Peter Pettigrew had indeed been given the Dementors Kiss.. after, of coarse, Confessing to his crime and clearing Sirius's name.

Sirius kicked the ground in fustration, if only he trusted Remus, and suggested him instead of Peter, James would be alive..NO.. he would not Dwell on the past, James and Lilly wouldn't want him to. for the first time in ages Sirius Truly was a free man, he would make this summer the best summer his godson ever had!! Sirius smiled feeling blessed, oh yes, padfoot is on the loose!!

* * *

**well, I revised it!!! yes I do listen to Constructive critisizem, IZ is a very rude person. thank you to FreeSpritSprite you are realy nice, and you give me good tips, as yes, i do make mistakes, i am after all new at this!!! elfgirl05**


	2. I am not afraid of you REVISED!

**WOW chapter 2!!! I feel good about this chapter, sirius is ready to turn the dursleys into something unnatural!! Lmao! well tell me what you think, Thank you very much!!

* * *

**

All was silent in the nieghborhood of Privet Drive, All except for the large black dog making its way swiftly to a pristine house labeled number 4, If you had looked closer, You would have seen said dog disappear behind a clump of bushes and a rather exsited looking man appeared in its place. Sirius Black made his way up the steps to his godsons idiot uncles house and knocked rather loudly 3 times, a fat man answered the door.

He looked as if he had ran a mile to get to the door, Sirius was rather astonished any ones face could get that ugly, not to mention his face appeared to now be an angry shade of puce, 'what is the meaning knocking on the door at this time of night?!!' the man said and proceeded to look Sirius over once and began to shake vilently as if it took all of his control not to hit him. 'Your one of those freaks!!!' he bellowed.

A thin, horse faced woman ran down the steps, Her night robe swishing around her large slippered feet. 'Vernon!' she cried 'hush up! the nabors will hear!!' she said. She looked at Sirius much like her husband did and grew rather pale 'your that murderer Sirius Black!!' she exclaimed. Sirius blinked, and said cheerfully 'why yes, and how would you Know?' by now The woman, who he guessed was Petunia; Lillys awful sister, had her hand over her mouth in shock.

She took a step back behind who he thought was Vernon Dursley, and the later looked about ready to explode, 'I don't care how many people you have killed!' he shouted angrily 'I am not afraid of you!, Why have you come here! tell me now or leave! i wont have some ruffian come to my house in the middle of the night and Scare my wife!!!" he bellowed, now out of breath, sirius laughed and answered 'I am here for my Godson and I would like a word with you, If you'll be so kind.' he finished cheekily and stepped past the shocked Dursleys into the house shutting the door behind him.

Vernon was the first to snap out of it and began 'I say!!! you have no right...' Sirius had raised his wand towards them cutting vernons speech off and had lost all humor in his eyes, he began speaking menacingly (sp?) 'No right!! no right! and what gave you the right to treat Harry like you have?" he seethed his wand now held directly at Vernons throat, 'I know how you treat him! and i have come to take him from you, so bring him to me NOW!!!' he bellowed, Petunia, who was by now scared out of her wits, gave a frightened yelp and hurried up the stairs to fetch Harry. She returned moments later with a Groggy Harry in tow, once they stepped off the last stair Harry stopped in shock, 'Sirius?' he said, seemingly confused,

Sirius turned to Harry a pleasant smile now on his face, his wand still held to Vernons throat, 'Harry!" he exclaimed happily. 'I have come to take you to live with me, that is if you still want to.' he finished hopefully. He watched as Harry snapped out of his shock and ginned, 'of course i do!! how come nobody told me?!!' he asked. Sirius now sported a matching grin answered 'It was a suprize!' Sirius said suddenly, turning back to the durslys a mischievous look on his face, ''Furnunculus!' he shouted waving his wand at Vernon, who blanched and soon after broke out in boils.

Harry was by now haunched over laughing, Petunia, however looked about ready to faint, Sirius, who was holding back laughter stalked towards her wand raised shouted 'BOO' that was the last straw, she passed out cold, Harry was on his knees laughing now and Sirius had to use all his self control not to join him, after Harry calmed down he got up and walked up to Sirius and said 'What about my stuff?' Sirius stroked his chin in mock concentration, looked up grinning, 'We will come back to marrow to collect his belongings' he said to the dazed and confused Vernon Dursley. Harry nodded agreeably and waited patiently as Sirius pulled out an empty chocolate frog wrapper and told Harry to take a hold of it. Once he had, Sirius tapped the portkey twice with his wand. Harry felt that familiar jerk behind his navel and was taken far from the dursly home, yes, this was going to be a interesting Summer...

* * *

**well what do you think? review please!!!**


	3. Moonys embarressment REVISED!

**Moony's Embarressment.**

**well, chap 3 is here!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! I would love to hear what you all think of it!!! I know my spelling can be slightly off:( but I try. thank you!!!**

**elfgirl05**

* * *

Sirius Black isnt a very patient person, every one who knows Sirius knows that when Sirius is inpatient he will pace. which is exactly what Sirius had been doing for 10 minuts non stop. Harry had long since grown tired of Sirius's pacing and occational sighs of fustration and had left to go to rons house to play a game of Quiditch (sp?) why is Sirius pacing? Remus Lupin was 15 minutes late, any one else might think he slept in, Sirius however was spending his time going through several situations in his head, most of which consernes him either being kidnapped by death eaters or falling down the stairs Sirius was almost hyperventelating.

It came as a relief when Lupin fell ungracefully out of the fire place, picked himself up and smiled warmly to his friend and exclaimed happily 'Sirius! its nice to see you, im terribly sorry about being late, I had some..Uhh..business to attend to.' he said blushing madly. Sirius was by no means a dense person and began to laugh 'So its true you and Tonks are getting seriouse!!' Sirius finnished winking comicly at Remus, who was now completely red in the face 'we have been dating for a while, yes, but she has nothing to do with my being late!' he said looking at the ground embarrassed.

Sirius was shaking his head disbelievingly 'Sure!' he said sarcasticly 'your living with a girl and she's never made you "Late"' sirius finnished happy to once again tease his fellow marauder. Remus looked up a mischieviouse smile on his hansome face 'Its sure been a long time since a girl made you late!!' he finnished laughing gleefully, Sirius's mouth was open in shock before a smile also graced his face 'Moony!!' he began 'Im so proud of you!' he teased wiping an imaginary tear from his eye 'you finally learned the art of taking a jab at some ones sex life!' he laughed 'or lack thereof' Remus said, trying his hardest to keep a straight face as Sirius put his left hand over his hart and fell down in mock death.

'OHHH MOOONYY' he began taking his wand from his pocket ''Aguamenti!!' he said soaking Remus head to toe in water, Remus stood in shock for a second before glaring down at Sirius who had his puppy dog face on, 'Sirius, you suprize me!!' he said a sly look coming into his eyes 'you should know by now that this spell works much better!!' he shouted pulling his own wand out, Sirius, however was much to fast for Remus, pulled Remus to the floor and pounced on him, and so this is the embarressing position Harry found them in, He slowly looked from Sirius, who was laughing silently and to Remus, who was again red in the face, this just keeps getting weirder and weirder, Harry thought before turning and going up the stairs to his bedroom, oh yes this is going to be one akward visit Remus said to himself.

* * *

**So, what do you think? good or bad? I have just finnished revising it and I like the outcome, its much more neat looking! thank you **

**elfgirl05**


	4. Breakdown

**Hi!, well one more chapter! I am trying my best to make the chapters longer, I just have so much to do!! school, finding a job, doing chores! any way, a review would be highly appreciated!!**

**elfgirl05

* * *

**

Remus Lupin stood looking out the window of his guest bedroom in Sirius Blacks new home, Sirius was just the way he was before James and Lilys death and still as lively as he was before his imprisonment in azkaban.

'I am happy for him.' Remus told himself. it was true Remus was happy for him, but he couldn't help but feel envy towards all Sirius had. 'Sirius never had to struggle to get a job or buy a house, he never had to deal with being ostracized for being different.'

'No' Remus told himself. Remus felt ashamed to have had a thought like that about his friend, The full Moon was fast approaching, during these times Remus got cynical and touchy, Mainly because his constant battle with his 'Furry little problem' as James and Sirius used to call his Lycanthropy. Remus smiled at the thought turning to go down to the kitchen.

When he got there he saw Sirius leaning against the counter, a bottle of Fire whiskey clenched firmly in his grasp. 'Sirius, What is wrong?' Remus asked concerned for his oldest friend. Sirius looked up quickly as if he just now realized Remus was there, 'Nothing.' Sirius answered him swaying a little .

Remus of coarse knew Sirius was lying, when they were in school Sirius would sneak out and drink fire whiskey to forget what ever was on his mind that he didnt want to think about.

Remus walked over to the sink and poored a glass of water, 'Drink this.' he told Sirius as he attempted to grab the bottle of Firewhiskey from Sirius, Sirius swatted Remus's hands away, breaking the glass Remus had in the process,'No Remus' Sirius said. 'Don't you understand!' Sirius asked angrily, 'James is dead!! and its because my bloody rotten judgement!!' Remus made to reply but Sirius stopped him.

'dont make excuses for me Remus, look what Harry had to go to because I thought you were the spy!!' Sirius said, now pacing the floor. 'if only I hadn't gone after peter!! I could have been there for Harry!' he shouted 'one more year Remus! one more year until Harry goes out on his own!!' Sirius said bowing his head.

Remus sighed sadly 'so this is what has you all worked up.' Remus began 'you think Harry blames you for whats happened to him and his parents and that once hes old enough he will leave and never want to see you, well Sirius, I assure you that is not the case! you should speak to Harry, tell him whats on your mind!' he finished.

Sirius stood still pondering this and then said 'how can i Moony, what if he thinks im being a bloody fool, what if he tells me its true, and he does not want to be around me any more, Hes like a son to me Remus!' he said panicked 'Calm down' Remus began 'worse comes to worse Harry will yell at you for thinking something so stupid! Harry may still be young, but that does not make him stupid, hell understand! he already Knows you didnt mean for any of it to happen!' Remus said exasperatedly Sirius calmed down a little 'but Moony, I have been acting like a git all week avoiding Harry alot what if he is mad at me?' Sirius asked wringing his hands

Remus rolled his eyes 'He isn't mad, hes most likely upset that you've been avoiding him, apologize tell him why and get over it!!' Remus said tiredly.

Sirius smiled weakly 'you still know exactly how to make me feel better.' he said. Remus laughed, he used to have conversations like these with James and Sirius when they were in hogwarts, James would come to Remus in hysterics about Lily asking what to do, and Sirius and Sirius used to come to him for advice on whatever girl he was with that day.

Remus was snapped out of his thoughts by something tugging at the bottom of his robe, he looked down and noticed that sirius had transformed into his animagus form and was proceeding to play tug-a-war with Remus's cloak Remus laughed 'So thats how it is eh!!' he said tugging his robes out of Sirius's grasp, Sirius changed back a amused smile on his face ' sorry Remus!' he said now laughing 'your head was so far in the clouds. I had to bring you back some how!' he finished. Remus laughed and glanced at the clock 'its about time we turned in, I promised to go see Tonks tomorrow' Remus said 'why?' Sirius asked Remus sighed 'Shes been touchy lately, she does'nt like to see me leave, I will be back the next day to help you fix up this mess, it will give you time to speak with Harry and maybe do something together.' Remus answered 'Good night Moony' Sirius said turning to go up to his room 'Good night padfoot' Remus said apparating to his room. this was one long night...

* * *

Review. 


	5. Apology

**Well heres yet one more chapter!! I hope you like it!!! please review, it would realy make my day!!**

**Elfgirl05

* * *

**

Sirius Black woke up early the morning after his talk with Remus, He had barely any sleep that night and so now he had dark rings around his tired eyes.

Sirius just could not stop worrying about his impending discussion with Harry, yes Remus had eased his mind a little, but there was still that nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach that some thing was going to go wrong.

Sirius was pulled out of his thoughts by a soft knocking coming from his bedroom door. Sirius crossed his room and opened the door, it was Remus 'So' he began 'I had better go now, I have said goodbye to Harry and he seemed upset, you should speak with him soon.' Remus warned.

'I will, don't worry. what time will you get back tomorrow?' Sirius asked. 'Some time around 6:oo p.m.' Remus replied. 'Well i guess I'll see you then' Sirius said 'I'm off then' Remus said apparating off with a POP.

Sirius sighed and began towards Harrys room 'now or never' he told himself wishing he could procrastinate a little while longer. Sirius stood at Harrys door for a few moments to collect his thoughts and began to knock.

harrys p.o.v:

When Harry answered his door he was shocked to say the least, Sirius seamed to have been going out of his way to avoid him, Harry was even more suprized when Sirius, after a short pause said 'Harry, we need to talk.' he finished looking at harry expectantly.

Harry was now nervous. Had he done something to offend his godfather? Harry wondered worriedly. 'OK' Harry said slowly moving aside to let Sirius in.

Sirius P.O.V:

Sirius walked over to Harrys bed and took a seat, he then motioned for Harry to do the same.

once Harry was seated Sirius began 'Harry I know I have been avoiding you lately and I think I owe you an explaination.' he said evenly 'I want you to tell me truthfully, Are you mad at me?' Sirius asked, Harry blinked twice confused 'for what?' he asked.

Sirius sighed 'For going after peter instead of staying to take care of you?' Sirius answered shamefaced. Harry looked angry 'No Sirius! thats not why I am angry with you!' Harry said furiously. 'but you are angry at me?' Sirius asked 'yes I am angry with you! you've been avoiding me for something so rediculouse!' Harry fumed.

Sirius was relieved to hear that. 'Moony said you would say that.' he said smiling, Sirius ran a hand through his hair tiredly, Harry looked perplexed 'you spoke to Lupin about this?' Harry said annoyed.

Sirius nodded 'he was always there for me and your father.' Harry perked up at the mention of his dad, 'what would my dad and Lupin talk about?' Harry asked Interestingly. Sirius smiled 'Mostly about your Mum' he began amused.

Harry smiled as Sirius continued 'back then James was always asking Remus advice on Lily, Lily and Remus were friends, so James thought Remus knew everything about her.' Sirius finished now thuroughly amused.

Harry laughed, 'Sounds like Ron' he began 'Ron always asks me about Hermione, Drives me Mad!' Harry finished and rolled his eyes. Sirius laughed you Hermione and Ron reminds me of how we used to be' Sirius started 'Hermione is like Remus, nose always in a book! Ron reminds me of Moi!' Sirius said striking a comical pose, Harry laughed. 'And you Harry, remind me of your father.'

Sirius said a far off look on his face.

Harry smiled feebly. 'I wish I could have known him' Harry said sadly 'And you can!!' Sirius said suddenly. 'I saved every note me, Remus and your father ever passed!' Sirius said.

Harry looked excited 'Why?' he asked. Sirius laughed 'me and James wanted to make a scrapbook of our marauder days' Sirius said amusedly. 'What did Lupin think of this?' Harry asked, 'Remus thought it was a joke at first, then he was amused with it.' Sirius answered.

Harry and Sirius talked for hours about Sirius's Hogwarts days, Harry laughed Loudly when Sirius told him about the time he hid behind a tree in his animagus form and waited until a young Snape walked bye and jumped from behind said tree barking like mad and proceeded to chase the screaming slytherin into the lake.

That was only one of many stories Sirius told Harry, By 5:00 Harry had so many tales about his father he felt as if he knew him personally. This was the best day of summer yet!!

* * *

**please review!! I will write you a poem? lol**


	6. Books and news

**Hello!!! A new chapter!! thank you for being patient!! thank you to Freespritsprite for all the wonderful reviews!! Any way, I sincerely hope you like this chapter!! I have finished 3 more chapters and just have to type them in, which takes time. I am a very busy person!! I will be moving soon and as you may know the preparations take time!! a lot of it!!**

**so just hold tight and enjoy the story!! **

**elfgirl05

* * *

**

Books and News

Sirius Black woke up early on the day Remus was returning, after his long conversation with Harry, He had promised to show Harry the scrapbook that he put together with James.

Sirius and James Buried the book in the back yard of godricks hollow. Sirius was indeed very aware that going back to Godricks Hollow would bring sad memories he also knew that there was a big chance that the book had been removed long ago, but he knew that time would not destroy the book as it was charmed to last years and years and resist decay.

'What will Harry think while reading the notes passed by his father to the three other Marauders?' he wondered sadly.

Sirius growled low in his throat. Yes, Harry would find notes Peter that stinking coward wrote, and Sirius wasn't quite sure how he would comfort him after 12 years away from human contact in Azkaban.

Sirius sighed and Aparated into the kitchen. When he arived there he saw Harry at the sink washing the dishes he had dirtied eating breakfast with.

'Morning Sirius' Harry said happily, no doubt excited to see the scrapbook Sirius thought still not looking forward to retrieving the book from Godricks Hollow.

Sirius pored himself a glass of milk and sat down at the table placed in the center of the kitchen. Harry sat down next to him 'When is Lupin coming?' he asked Sirius curiously. '6:00 and call him Remus or Mooney he hates it when people he is close to call him by his surname' was his gruff reply. Sirius Looked at the clock sadly, 'Well, now or never!' he mumbled to himself saying good bye to Harry before apparating away.

Once Sirius Apparated he found himself immediately on the outskirts of Godricks Hollow, he had decided to walk from there, when Sirius arrived at James and Lilys house he stopped dead in his tracks with a look of pure horror on his face. Where James and Lilys house once stood was a mass of chard wood and ash, apparently all that remained of the Potters cherished house. The aurors had not even bothered to clean away the debris.

Sirius had known the Potter house burned down the night of the attack, he had seen it on fire himself the night he went after the traitorous Peter pettigrew, yet seeing it again was more painful than he could have Imagined, Sirius reached up to touch his face when he felt something wet touch his cheek, he realized then that he had been crying the entire time and just didn't notice it, crying wasn't something he usually did but he couldn't bring himself to stop the flow of tears.

Sirius took a step forward, and another, and another until he was standing where the front door used to be. Sirius all of a sudden felt a wave of anguish wash over him and let out a pained cry.'This wasn't supposed to be so hard!' he sobbed and apparated to the back yard still crying for the loss of his friend.

Sirius walked slowly towards the only tree that survived the fire untouched and fell to his knees, he began to dig furiousely with his hands. he dug for hours before using his wand to finish the job, there, laying face up in the dirt, was the scrapbook he and James put together.

Sirius took it and turned to look once more on the ruins before apparating away to the three broomsticks. When he got there he was greeted by Madam Rosemerta instantly.

'Sirius!' she said happily 'Its wonderful to see you!' she finished leading him to a seat at the bar. Sirius smiled weakly at her from his seat 'its nice to see you as well' he replied.

Rosemerta went around the bar to stand in front of him cheerily, 'What'll it be?' she asked him brightly. 'I'll have a fire whiskey.' he replied sadly, Rosemerta looked concerned but retrieved his drink anyhow. Sirius took a long swig of the strong drink before setting it aside lost in his depressing thoughts.

Sirius turned his head when he heard the talking shrunken heads at the door saying hello to hagrid who had just walked in. When Hagrid noticed Sirius a grin found its way to his large face 'Sirius ye old dog!!' he bellowed happily taking up two seats next to him.

Sirius smiled genuinely for the first time all day 'Its nice to see you Hagrid!' Sirius said sincerely. Hagrid grinned again 'I've been wantin ta see ye...' Hagrid began 'I've been so darn busy tho' Hagrid said before ordering a fire whiskey from Madam Rosemerta.

After a moment Hagrid noticed the book Sirius had placed protectively on his lap 'Whas tha'?' Hagrid asked. Sirius sighed and downed the rest of his fire whiskey before answering 'This is a scrapbook me and James made' he replied sadly. Hagrid nodded and dropped the subject wisely realizing that it was a touchy subject for him.

Sirius rose to his feet after a moment of silence and said 'Well, I better be going, I promised Harry I would give the scrapbook to him.' Hagrid nodded and replied 'Well, I guess ill jus' see ye some other time' Hagrid finished sad to see Sirius go.

Sirius tipped his head at Rosemerta and apparated home, when he got there Remus was sitting on the couch a dazed look on his face. 'I have some thing to tell you...' he began 'Tonks is...

* * *

**Wow, My first Cliff hanger!! Review please! lol**

**elfgirl05**


	7. Chapter 9

**Well, I am finally updating! sorry it has been so long! I have the flue so I have been off the computer for a while, now I'm back and will try to update once a week, that will however be hard considering I am behind in my Home schooling so now I really have to book it I am also moving so this adds more work onto me, any way...Review please!!**

**Elfgirl05 **

* * *

Previously:

Sirius rose to his feet after a moment of silence and said 'Well, I better be going, I promised Harry I would give the scrapbook to him.' Hagrid nodded and replied 'Well, I guess ill jus' see ye some other time' Hagrid finished sad to see Sirius go.

Sirius tipped his head at Rosemerta and apparated home, when he got there Remus was sitting on the couch a dazed look on his face. 'I have some thing to tell you...' he began 'Tonks is...

chapter 8 New marauder.

"Tonks is pregnant." Remus told Sirius who immediately blanched and asked shocked 'What?'

Remus smiled and replied 'Tonks and I are going to be parents!' he finished an excited look on his face.

Sirius snapped out of his dazed state and smiled broadly at his friend, then clapped Remus on the back and stated happily 'Moony you lucky dog!' he finished now smiling ear to ear.

Remus laughed and said 'I know! I thought Tonks would be angry about it, but she is extatic!' he finished.

Sirius looked puzzled after Remus finished talking, 'Why would Tonks be angry about it?' he asked, looking at Remus like he had a second nose.

Remus rolled his eyes at the look Sirius was giving him and began to answer 'You know how Tonks loves her work as an Auror, once Fudge learns of her condition he will undoubtedly make her step down for the duration of her pregnancy.' Remus finished smartly.

Sirius laughed 'Wait until it kicks in, she will Hex you for sure!!' he said laughing, now extremely amused.

Remus grimmaced unhapily at the thought of being Hexed by his girlfriend, asked anxiously 'What if your right?'.

Sirius laughed and put an arm around Remus' shoulder, replied 'I was just yanking your chains Moony. you'll be fine, she is probably very happy to finally have a break!' he finished.

Remus smiled at Sirius' thoughtful words, replied 'Thank you Padfoot. I needed to hear that, I just hope your right.'

Sirius smiled and walked over to a painting of a dog that looked remarkably like Sirius' animagus form and Swung the painting aside, Inside was a safe that Sirius was atempting to open, as far as Remus could see, the safe was locked securely by a Muggle lock, which surprised him because Sirius usually took any excuse to use magic.

Remus laughed when it took three tries from Sirius, who swore every time he got it wrong, to open the safe.

Sirius pulled from the safe a rather old looking teddy bear, he looked at it longingly before walking slowly up to Remus and handing him the worn bear.

Remus looked from the bear to Sirius Questioningly and asked 'Whats this?' Sirius Laughed at the question and began good naturedly

'Its a Bear Moony!'

Remus rolled his eyes and began. 'You know what I mean Pads!' he finished.

Sirius Sirius laughed and began 'Remember in our fourth year I was having nightmares?'

Remus nodded and Sirius continued

'Well, James thought it would be funny to present me with that very bear, he, of coarse, named the bear, apparently his name is Snorez..so now its yours to give to your little mini-marauder-to be!' Sirius answered.

Remus smiled 'I'm Guessing he named it that because of your snoring habit.' he said laughing happily.

Sirius looked scandalized, 'I don't snore!' he said now thouroghly offended.

'Sure you don't, I guess that horrible noice coming from your room every nite is a polturguist!' Remus said amusidly.

Sirius huffed indignantly and quickly changed the subject, 'So, who else knows Tonks and you are going to have a baby?' Sirius asked siriousely (**AN: hee hee pun not intended**)

'only you so far, and no, you cant tell any one of it, Tonks wants to take it slow.' Remus replied strictly.

Sirius mock pouted and laughed, Remus rolled his eyes and asked Sirius, 'So, how'd you manage to keep that bear?' he finished.

Sirius laughed amusidly and replied 'After we graduated from Hogwarts I stashed it in my Gringotts vault.' he said.

Remus laughed and began 'Well, I had better be off. You probably have plans with harry anyway I'll make sure to visit, take care!' Remus smiled 'Thanks for snores!' he finished before apparating away with a flourish.

Sirius smiled 'Looks like I dont have to clean!' he said to himself.

**well, what do you think? Review.**

**elfgirl05**


	8. Authors note Super important

**Okay, Its come to my attention my story really wasnt going as I had planned, so I did something reckless and destroyed half of it in hopes of redoing it and fixing certain spots. I had been on a dangerous road, turning a good story into a mary sue. Im not going to do that. :D So, I have decided to erase Artemis from your memory, err from the story at least (Not my roomie who I stole the name from :D But the char if any of you remember). Okay, my new plan is going to focuss on a new addision to the family. Which is gonna make the tittle change eventually. I have to do this to get my muse back, im sorry if some of you liked Artemis, I will make it up to you if you guys wait. I may bring her back later on and not as such a huge char. I have a plan in mind but im not gonna spoil the suprise.**

**Thank you to those who have hung in with me and my transisions from moving to and from my mothers house and back to my roomies house that took up so much of my time that I had barely any time to update. XD I moved way to much but I plan on getting back into my groove.**

**-Elfgirl05**

* * *

Special mention for my roomie who is helping me revive this story that had me stumped. I hope to get reviews soon and hope you guys will stick with me. Thanks

-Hope


	9. Scrapbooks and Laughs

**Well, Sirius finely is getting around to showing Harry that Scrap book! ^^ Anyway, this chapter was really a hard one, because of what I have planned for the future of the story and my anxiousness to get the whole thing started already. My room mate is helping me with this again, Thanks to Artymoon for taking time off writing her Avatar fic to help me remember the important stuff for the plot. I have honestly changed a lot since I first started writing fanfiction, I am paying closer attention to caps and grammar, and trying to get rid of any run on sentences there may be, I hope its easier to read now, and I hope you all aren't to cunfuzzled about where half the story went! I feel so guilty about changing to plot so deep into the story and just destroying half of it but I knew I could make this story so much funnier and so much more interesting to read, more things going on and Artemis being a Mary sue just broke me up. Lol Some people write really good Marry sue stories but at the moment Artemis had me totally stumped so she is gonna have to wait to make her Debut. Any way this chapter isn't much, just Sirius showing Harry the scrapbook and a few sentimental moments. The real action starts next chapter.**

**Thanks for putting up with me to those who are hanging in there, Please Review. Special thanks to Cassandra30 for giving me so many awesome reviews. Its been years working on this story and I'm finally getting back to it, thanks to those who reviewed and gave me the desire to write again, its all about the Reviews. XD**

**-Elfgirl05**

**

* * *

** Dog Days of summer chapter 9

Scrapbooks laughs and sentimental moments.

* * *

Sirius walked sluggishly down the steps towards the kitchen, his appearance disheveled, yet not nearly as much as it used to be. Already from his months and months as a free man he had gained muscle and healthy skin tone, he resembles the man he was before everything went awry. Though, there is the wise, yet haunted gleam in his eyes that shows when hes deep in thought, the pain he went through would probably never go away but at least it would be easier to bare. He was coming to terms with his life, his dreams of Voldemort and Azkaban were coming fewer and his dreams of how James had looked, buried under the rubble unmoving, or how Lily had looked laying before the crib came less as well. Things were great and now Moony would be a father, and his cousin Tonks a mother. Harry wasn't angry at him for not staying with him but Sirius knows he still thinks about what his life would have been if Sirius had raised him-how could the boy not? Sirius thinks of it too and still says sorry to James about it. Sirius knew that he would have done anything to be there for Harry, he would have died in James place if he could have. James knows, he knows that somewhere in heaven he and Lily know Sirius would have moved heaven and earth to stop what happened.

Sirius had to start letting go, first things first, he would give everything of James to Harry, everything he was able to somehow keep with him over the years, everything he was able to retrieve. And he still had to acquire something of Lily for Harry. He knew how to do it too, Petunia and Vernon Dursleys attic was full of stuff Harry didn't know of, Sirius knew for a fact that pictures and old odds and ends of Lily's had to still reside there, that was step two on his list of things to do for his Godson. For now he would start one step at a time. Walking into the kitchen he went about his business, making eggs and bacon for breakfast, all the while laughing to himself. 'Bet ya never thought id be doing this, eh? Prongs.' He thought. 'Told ya id take care a' harry and I will. Even if it means burning up some bacon and eggs.' Sirius thought with a laugh, imagining how James would have been amused to see him cook anything. At the end he managed to make food that was relatively ok. He knew Summer was nearly over again, and it wouldn't be easy to talk to Harry, and Sirius knew Voldemort would come for him again. He had to spend time with Harry while he can. And there's no way he will be sitting around while Harry was at Hogwarts, hes gonna track that bastard Voldemort down and give him a piece of his mind!

He placed the eggs on the table and ate a few pieces of bacon right out of the pan before dumping them on a plate on the table, he stood back to laugh at himself. The whole thing looked like a nine year old had done it and that thought sent him into another bout of laughing. A confused looking Harry entered the kitchen, glancing at Sirius and then at the table before his own face lit in a grin, that resembled James' so much he had to laugh again. "I tried, but I think next time its pizza morning, noon, and night." Sirius said with a half grin, mussing Harry's already unmanageable hair, earning a halfhearted glare from Harry who sat down and helped himself, trying to act like it was good, that's what he got from his mother, and father. Both were good natured, but right about now James would be laughing and kidding about it. Sirius grinned and ate another burned bacon piece before giving up. Harry glanced up, a question in his eyes, no doubt he thought about the scrap book all night. Anything about his father interested him and Sirius knew he would get a kick out of their school notes. Sirius recently got back some of the confiscated items of theirs from way back in the days, it was funny to find the whoopee cushion Sirius had been given for his birthday from Moony, who regretted it after he used it on Snape.

"So, Harry." Sirius began, Harry seemed even more anxious to hear what he had to say, Sirius was certain the perceptive kid knew exactly what, but didn't want to press. "I got the scrap book, Its intact perfectly. What else would I expect? Your dad was the best at charms." Sirius said, grinning at Harry's excited look. He knew he couldn't prolong this any longer, not that he would want to after seeing the look on his Godsons face. "Come with me." He said as Harry followed him up the stairs. "Thanks, Padfoot." Harry said, haven taken to calling him that when he was running around avoiding Dementors as an escaped convict. Entering his room he grinned as Harry's eyes immediately fell onto the scrap book. The old leather bound book still had plenty of magic to it, the charm work truly being remarkable. The cover was decorated by the marauders initials and below them words seemed to shimmer, as if there were comments the trio had placed. Even now as he picked it up and sat down, motioning for Harry to follow suite, once Harry's eyes found Moony little words in neat cursive appeared on the cover. Moony~ They made me do it. Harry's face lit up in a wide, amused grin before he looked at Sirius' caption and began to laugh outright, Sirius joining in. Padfoot~ here in lies, the wondrous secrets of the marauders, Slytherins-keep your ugly unproportionate noses away from this book. But when Harry found James his face took on an excited, yet nervous look. Prongs~ To harm, smudge, or tear this book in any way is certain death (Unless you happen to be a certain Red headed Lilly-flower, in that case a good way to say sorry would be a date?) Sirius snorted and laughed amusedly, Harry's smile was just as sentimental. "This is great!" He exclaimed. Sirius grinned smugly "Of coarse its great, me, Moony and your dad took a lot of time with it.

Serius couldn't help but glance at the other initial/marauder name with a vague feeling of disgust. Wormtail~ the rest was smudged out as if someone had scratched that area so its captions wouldn't be visible. He knew Harry wouldn't appreciate seeing it, neither would he so on the way here he got to that. To bad he hadn't thought to scratch out his name. Harry seemed to be doing his best to ignore his name completely, focusing on the funny, and rude things they had to say (Save for Moony who seemed to but in every few moments to give his intelligent comments as if to detour someones attention from the swear words coming from Sirius' captions) Harry opened it, the first page had a wedding picture. Sirius stood next to James, a lazy hand on his shoulder, James had his arms around a smiling Lily, Remus stood beside her smiling warmly, they all looked so happy. Sirius' face was young and without a care, as he clapped James on the back. And James, he looked like he had won the lottery, or better as he held onto a smiling Lily, who placed a hand on his chest and placed a kiss on James' lips. Remus kept grinning off to the side of the camera, as if looking at someone, his attention always turned back to James and Lily, and he would grin over at Sirius as he made kissy faces to the camera, James and Lily unaware. The scene was enough to stare at for a long time. He hadn't seen this picture and it was fast becoming his favorite, to see the lazy camaraderie the Marauders had, the friendship that never wavered (Save for one person, who he doesn't consider a marauder) and to see his mother and father alive and enjoying life was enough for him to turn the page, worried he would cry if looking to long. But Harry rarely cries, knowing it solves nothing.

Sirius smiled as the next picture came into view. Though his smile was slightly mixed with a pained expression. There were James, Sirius and Remus- Remus stood to the side, laughing lightly and looking a bit exasperated as James and Sirius wrestled on the ground, They looked around nineteen, and Sirius had James in a headlock, his hand went out to make an ok sign. All the boys faces were lit up with grins and it was clear they were having a hard time not falling to laugh. In the background was what appeared to be a pile of cards, as if someone had been stacking them and another had nocked them down. "Your dad took hours making that without magic. And it only took me five seconds to belly flop on it." Serius explained as James in the picture nocked Serius' legs out from under him and the scuffling began anew. "James didnt take to kindly to that!" he added with a grin. Harrys face was a mix of sadness and amusement. James was so full of life- The marauders never should have ended that way. He turned to the other pictures on the page. Glancing at a piic of Moony trying to drag a drunk Serius up the gryfindor staircase towards the dorms, A laughing James following as Serius feebly tried to walk up, but fell on Remus more times to count. "I insisted I could get home without the use of magic." Serius said with a laugh as James pushed his back to try and march him up the stairs, Serius purposefully going limp to make it hard on him.

Harry looked puzzled. "Wheres..." He began, Serius knew what he had been about to ask and answered before he finished the sentence. "Peter? Thats the beauty of it, most of the pictures were taken by him since he mostly just tagged along after us." Serius said distastefuly before pointing to another pic of James drawing a beard on a sleeping Snapes face, while Serius laughed behind the sleeping boys chair. They were in class it looked like, how had they managed that! "The teacher was late, we took that time to beautify Snape." Serius explained as Harry laughed and watched the young Serius add bushy eyebrows and high five James. Remus, was missing from the picture unsuprisingly. Another pic was of Remus sleeping, an odd picture since nothing really was happening. But once harry decided nothing was going to happen the scene shifted. James ran swiftly from one side of the room and Serius from the other and they lept into the air, Harry and Serius were laughing even before they landed, heaped ontop of Remus who jerked awake and batted at the boys who were laughing. Serius was ontop of the pile and yelled something, his mouth moving to what was unmistakenly saying 'DOGPILE!' earning laughs from James who shoved him off the bed. Remus popped James on the head, but it was obviously not hard as the boy rubbed unrully hair and got off, Serius stood and the boys gave a bow. Serius and Harry were tearing a bit once they stopped laughing. "Remus was sleeping and we wanted to prank someone. It was the only option." Serius said with a laugh as Harry turned the pages swiftly, laughing when hed see the marauders joke around with eachother and when he saw items taped to the scrap book. Soon he reached their older days and as he turned the first page his eyes widened and his attention was on the huge picture.

There sat James and Lily, holding baby Harry. James had Harry in his arms next to Lily, laying on a 's bed. She looked tired but couldnt take her eyes off her son who James was hugging and proudly mouthing to the camera 'My son.' Harry hadnt realized it but he had gotten glassy eyed and his hands were shaking a bit. It still hurts to see what life he could have had without Voldemorts intervention. Lily reached over and placed a hand on the babies head and James placed a kiss to her forhead. Serius placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "That day was the best day of his life. all of us were so extatic but your dad was so happy he hardly wanted to give you back to Lily." Serius said with a nostalgic look on his face. "And I was just on the other side of the door trying not to break in and see you." He said with a grin. "Thanks to the nurses I waited patiently." He added as Harry turned the page. A picture in the center of it caught his eye. There was Serius holding baby Harry, James smiling at his side. Sirius looked honored, and happy. He kept glancing at James and grinning. "That was when he named me your godfather" Serius said, his voice silent. It was clear even he was trying hard not to tear up. "I thought he was joking at first. Told him Remus would be the better choice. But he insisted that I was to be your Godfather." Serius said. Trying not to look at James and think how he had failed in that department. Harry smiled as he looked at the pictures of Remus holding him and looking equally happy. He looked drawn, tired and pale like he was going to pass out. "Remus rushed to the hospital as soon as he could. He got there a while after your birth. You were born on the night of a full moon. He came all that way to see you right after waking up." Serius said with an impressed, respectful look on his face. "He got there in good time. was there for Lily and James as they stayed in the hospital" He added as Harrys face took on a look of love for the people who had made there makeshift family and come together to see him.

Serius clapped him on the back, looking at the clock. They had been up here looking at pictures for hours now and there was still so much to look at. Like the picture of Lily ranting at James who had bought a mini broom for baby Harry stating that 'the sooner you practice the better'. Serius knew the kid would dig everything in the scrapbook. Not much the marauders did wasnt funny or sentimental. Harry closed the book as he realized what time it was. Glancing at the inscriptions below the names once more and smiling. as the initials flashed "M. W. P.P" before going blank. "Thank you Serius...are you sure I can have it?" He asked, almost feeling bad for taking something like this from one of the last remaining Marauders. Serius grinned. "This was made for you Harry." Serius said. "We loved this book yeah, but the reason we compiled all these pics was to give it to James and Lilies kid when he was born. Me and Remus werent likely to have a kid of our own for various reasons, mine being that I was way to interested galavanting around to start a familly, and Remus...Remus worried of his Furry little problem. We wanted to leave something to remember us by if things didnt work out." He said, his face sad since it was true, things didnt work out. They had known there was a chance they wouldnt live.

Harry seemed to grow a little sadder at that too. "But dont dwell on that kid, This scrap book was going to be yours anyway. I have no doubt me James and Remus would have dug it up once you were going to hogwarts." Serius said truthfully. "We would have made a big deal out of it-like handing you some kind of trophy." He added as Harry stood, the scrapbook held firmly in his arms. Serius approached Harry and ruffled his hair. For once, Harry didnt get mad about it. on the contrary, he grinned a bit and they left Serius' room. "Summers almost over Harry." Serius said suddenly, stopping at Harry's room. "But I want you to know, your not alone this time. I will be watching out for you." Serius said, giving Harry his best serious look (Not meant to be a pun, I swear! XD) Harry gave Serius a puzzled glance, though it wasnt unappreciative, it was like he was pondering what that means. "Im not gonna let Voldemort get to you alone, If anything happens I want you to get in touch with me. Dont worry about this old dog. Just know, Im right around the corner when you need me." He added. "Remember the map." he added with a smile as he turned and padded off, Harry watching him as he left with an unreadable expression. This wasnt the first time Serius had tried to help him. the first time he saw Harry when he left home he hadnt only been seeing him for the first time in thirteen years, but watching out for him. In Harrys fifth year when they went to the ministry Serius was right behind him and almost lost his life in the veil. Luck was on his side, or fate and he survived but when Bellatrix casted that spell he was fully ready to die. Serius was a Gryfindor still, even after all those years in Azkaban, family and loyalty and courage won out.

Harry stood in the hallway for a while more watching after the back of his godfather, the mans brown robes trailing after him, the pictures moving in their frames to glance out at the enigmatic Animagus as he moved. And Harry once again admired how his Godfather had overcome all that and it made Harry feel that he wasnt so alone in the battle, that Serius would watch out for him, Hermione and Ron. Harry had seen him after Azkaban, how drawn and haunted the man had been but he held it in while with Harry, not to worry him and even now, after getting some of his health back, he wouldnt ever get over the thirteen years he spent in Azkaban, Harry felt that for certain. Wouldnt forget his torture, And Harry was glad that Serius had faith in him, if anyone could tell if he could do it, it was Serius. Serius and Dumbledor and even his parents believe in him and Harry had faith in Sirius. So much about the man was a mystery still. So much in his life was a secret. It seemed both the remaining Marauders had their fair share of Scars. Suddenly Harry wanted to talk to Remus and Tonks. Harry realized that he didnt think he would live through the battle, and with that strange feeling came a sence of peace. Now, he was less afraid then before, Now he just wants to see everyone he loves before he goes. And Harry prayed silently to himself that what was left of the Marauders, Remus and Sirius would servive.

* * *

Well, how was it? next Chapter is Harry going to hogwarts for his sixth year and Sirius will get some news that will get this story really going. Im so excited! If only you guys knew! XD Anyway I hope to get some reviews and im still thinking of changing the tittle. When I made it I thought it would be a light, three chapter humor fic but its evolved into a story full of several genres and I want a tittle to fit.

Second chance?

Carpe dium? (That one fits it pretty good, sieze the day. It goes with their battle, with the struggle to keep life free. It screams Sirius Black as well since he spent so long in prison)

post a name you think would be good for the tittle, or vote for one of the ones I have named in your post please, Reviews rule!

-Elfgirl05


End file.
